Una sonrisa al mal día
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi siempre sonrie por las mañanas pese a que es temprano. Va en su mundo de felicidad y uno de sus compañeros arma un jaleo por no encontrar el movito. Yamato termina curioso y metiéndose en algo que no debe.


Llega el turno de cumplir el reto de **Ficker** =D Espero haber hecho lo que querías. No podía imaginármelo de otro modo que desde este punto de vista, sinceramente.

* * *

 **El reto fue el siguiente expuesto en el foro** _Proyecto 1-8 _**de digimon:**

Mientras todos llegan con ojeras al estudio jurídico, Taichi siempre aparece con una sonrisa. Todos lo adjudican a su buen humor natural, hasta que un día, caminando hacia su trabajo, se cruza a Yamato. A pesar de ser mejores amigos de toda la vida, rara vez se han visto a la mañana. El rubio sabe que Taichi odia las mañanas, y que esa sonrisa no puede ser falsa. Pero tampoco es lógico que sea real. Cuando le pregunta, su amigo no le contesta. Y Yamato, sea por curiosidad o por testarudez, va a averiguarlo. Aunque eso signifique invadir la privacidad de su amigo.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Una sonrisa al mal día.

 **Pareja:** Taiora, Yamato.

 **Ranking: _M._**

 **Género:** Romance/ humor.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, Ic...

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

ºUna sonrisa al mal díaº

..

 _Hasta los mejores amigos tienen secretos que no pueden contar._

..

Yamato y Taichi compartían algunos amigos. Pocos, quitando los niños que crecieron juntos tras esas duras batallas. Pero fuera de su grupo, algún que otro detalle. Compañeros de futbol de él que Yamato conociera. Algún músico que hubiera intentado ligar con la hermana del ex futbolista. Y algunos extras.

Y no es que él pensara en los amigos que compartían por algún motivo tonto. No. Todo comenzó con un mensaje interesante y casual en el grupo de Whatsapp de viejos estudiantes

[Yamaguchi] _No sé cómo mierdas lo hace Yagami. Todos llegamos con ojeras al trabajo, muertos de asco, y él llega con una sonrisa._

 _(Inserta fotografía del susodicho, sonriendo felizmente mientras entraba en el despacho)_

[Koushiro, Izzi] _Es su carácter. Tai siempre es Tai._

[Yamaguchi] _No, Izumi. Esto es algo innatural. Nadie puede venir a las seis de la mañana con esa sonrisa._

[Daisuke M.] _A ver si es que tu no cagas, Yamaguchi._

[Yamaguchi] _Pues cago bien, gracias. Y te garantizo que no es por eso. Yagami es inhumano. ¿No vas a contarnos nada?_

[Taichi Yagami] _Moríos de envidia._

Yamato podía bajar más la pantalla y la conversación se alargaría a preguntas extrañas que Taichi jamás respondió. Yamato también pensaba que ir al trabajo a las seis de la mañana con una sonrisa tan satisfecha era puramente imposible. Algo debía de sucederle por las mañanas como para que esa sonrisa especial apareciera en su rostro.

O quizás es que simplemente los demás eran demasiado exagerados.

Sin embargo, cuando le tocó madrugar, acurrucado en su chaqueta lo más que pudo y las cinco y media de la mañana tenía que andar con más frio que una farola, empezó a pensar que realmente a Taichi le sucedía algo.

Se lo encontró esa misma mañana, saliendo de su casa con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Iba tan feliz en su mundo, que ni siquiera se percató de que él estaba allí y ni le saludó.

Con la mosca tras las oreja, Yamato empezó a sospechar que, tal y como temía, no era normal.

—

.

—¿Pasarle algo a Tai?

Yamato asintió mientras miraba a Sora con el ceño fruncido. No es que él fuera precisamente un metiche ni tampoco una maruja. Pero le picaba no ser reconocido e ignorado de ese modo.

La única persona que, sabía, podía responder y aclarar sus dudas, era la misma persona que convivía con él todos los días de su vida desde hacía tres años.

Esa tarde, cuandito que tuvo un hueco, visitó la casa de los Yagami. Sora le abrió la puerta con sorpresa, sonriendo de esa forma tan suya que años atrás lo encandiló. Tenía el cabello aplastado y los ojos soñolientos. Pese a haberla despertado de su siesta, no pensaba irse sin descubrir nada.

Sora rápidamente le ofreció entrar, asiento y una taza de café caliente para sus huesos.

Yamato no era de andarse por las ramas, así que rápidamente preguntó.

—¿Algo como qué? — cuestionó la pelirroja calentándose las manos con el calor de su propia taza—. ¿Es qué…— le miró preocupada—, ha pasado algo?

Yamato se preguntó si estaría bien preguntar. Preocupar por una tontería a Sora quizás era demasiado.

—No es nada. Divagaciones.

Sora le miró con sus grandes ojos fruncidos en preocupación. Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz del Yagami se dejó escuchar. Sora soltó la taza y disculpándose con él, corrió a recibir a su marido.

Taichi la estrechó con un brazo y tras sonreír y que ella le advirtiera de que tenían visita, se besaron. Yamato ni siquiera miró. Solo escuchó el curioso sonido de ventosa y esperó a que ambos regresaran. Sora con las mejillas ruborizadas y él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yamato recibió una palmada en la espalda como salutación mientras el castaño se aflojaba la corbata.

—Qué bueno verte aquí— le saludó—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Desde esta mañana. Ni siquiera saludaste. Ibas con cara de bobo por las calles. Te podrían haber atropellado.

Sora clavó la mirada en su marido como regaño, Tai se rascó la nuca y sonrió.

—Perdón, perdón— se excusó.

Sora le dio un pellizco en el brazo y la promesa de que ya hablarían y en silencio, se marchó a la cocina para regresar con dos cervezas. El móvil de ambos silbó a la vez.

[Yamaguchi] _De nuevo esa cara de idiota, Yagami. La madre que te… ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¿Es que te pone el bigote del jefe o qué? ¡Maldita sea!_

Sora suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, abriendo su propia cerveza.

—Si no fuera porque han sonado a la par, realmente terminaría creyendo que una mujer le acosa.

Yamato negó.

—Si Yamaguchi fuera una mujer…

—… Sería realmente horrible y fea— terminó Taichi por él en una cómplice sonrisa.

Sora golpeó a su marido con un cojín. Este casi derramó la cerveza sobre la alfombra.

—Las mujeres no somos feas. Somos adecuadas para aguantar al hombre de nuestras vidas. Que a ti no te guste ella…

—Sora— detuvo Yamato—, entiendo tu punto. Pero estamos imaginándonos a ese sujeto con peluca, falda y todo eso y es horrible.

—Vomitivo— confirmó Taichi mostrándole una fotografía.

Sora se cubrió la boca con culpabilidad. Taichi sonrió triunfal.

—

.

—Insisto.

Yamato miró a Taichi con cierta duda. Había ido a averiguar algo y se había quedado hasta a cenar y ahora, a la doce y media de la noche, Taichi estaba inclinándose con esfuerzo sobre el sofá para abrirlo para él.

Sora también insistía a su modo; trayendo las sábanas y almohadas.

—Hace frío fuera para que regreses a tu casa. Y ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, esa chaqueta tuya de cuero está ya para el arrastre.

Yamato la miró con cierta diversión. Hacía años que Sora no le regañaba de ese modo. Taichi sonrió y finalmente, abrió el sofá que crujió y el colchón saltó sobre los muelles.

—No es tan malo como parece— susurró el castaño—. He dormido alguna que otra vez y es cómodo… cuando te acostumbras.

Yamato sonrió con maldad.

—Probaste sofá— susurró a su vez.

—Tú qué crees. Sora cuando se enfada es una fiera.

—Os estoy escuchando— advirtió ésta lanzando las sábanas sobre el sofá—. Si no queréis dormir juntos, a callar.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de terror y negaron a la par, ayudándola a hacer la cama.

Sora le trajo ropa cómoda de Taichi y antes que se diera cuenta, estaba acostado en un sofá bastante cómodo, con las luces de la calle entrando por la ventana y suave sonido de la nevada exterior.

—

.

Cuando volvió a despertar fue con el sonido de algo estridente familiar. Una alarma. Alargó la mano para apagar su móvil y se sorprendió al ver que no era el suyo. Sin embargo, la hora eran la cinco de la mañana. Y era día laboral. Taichi tenía que ir a trabajar.

Puso una mano sobre sus ojos y gruñó un ronquido, queriendo volverse a quedar dormido y obviando qué hacía en esa casa.

Hasta que escuchó las voces de Sora y Tai desde el dormitorio.

—¿Tai? — cuestionaba, a su parecer, soñolienta la pelirroja—. ¿Tenías que poner el despertador como todos los días? Yamato podría despertarse y de todas maneras, sueles despertarte antes.

Tai murmuró algo y luego su voz llegó más clara.

—Anoche me acosté más tarde de lo normal. Venga, no te enfades. Seguro que está dormido con un lirón.

La voz del hombre llegó en un canturreo. Sora rio por lo bajo, escuchándose el sonido de su garganta cantarina hasta que se convirtió en un gemido.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos.

Los gemidos se incrementaron, el sonido de las ropas y probablemente, alguna almohada cayendo al suelo.

—Ta… Taichi…

La voz de Sora se escuchó de fondo y entonces, el cabecero de la cama chocar contra la pared. Yamato dio la espalda a la habitación, tenso. Era como escuchar una película porno de fondo, donde la pareja no cesaba de nombrarse, de gemir. Detenerse para, seguramente, cambiar de postura y volver a moverse al mismo ritmo que su somier crujiera.

Cuando todo terminó, Yamato se maldijo a sí mismo, escuchándoles jadear con satisfacción, y maldiciendo a su condenado cuerpo por tener una erección entre las piernas que no pensaba manejar.

—

.

Cuando Sora despedía a Taichi en la puerta, con un último beso matutino, Yamato apareció. Taichi al verle, le sonrió, completamente radiante y hasta con brillos en las mejillas.

Con las pilas completamente cargadas.

—Oh, buenos días, Yamato— saludó Sora girándose—. He preparado café, enseguida te lo sirvo.

Yamato asintió y cuando Sora desapareció, se acercó hasta Taichi. Mientras el castaño abría la boca para decir algo, le estampó el puño contra las costillas.

—Ugh. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Ya sé por qué vas tan feliz por las mañanas, maldito.

Tai abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sujetó de la camiseta.

—No se lo digas a Sora. Morirá de la vergüenza.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien. Pero me debes una.

—¿Yamato? Ah, Taichi, llegarás tarde a este paso.

Sora se asomó, haciéndole señales a su marido para que se marchara. Tras lanzarle una mirada de súplica a Yamato, el castaño se marchó. Éste miró la puerta con diversión y luego a la pelirroja, que le esperaba con dos tazas de café bien cargado.

Ahora comprendía por qué Sora necesitaba dormir por la tarde. O por qué el rostro radiante del Yagami en la oficina.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora Taichi le debía un buen favor.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Sé que a Ficker le costó retarme, porque otros le comieron el lugar xD. Pero me preocupa por un lado no haber cumplido lo que querías. Espero haberlo logrado de algún modo nwn.

¡Gracias por el reto!

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **21 de febrero del 2016**


End file.
